The Shadows Awaken
by Moon-sama
Summary: 3,000 years of lost memories, now passed down to One boy, Yuugi Motou and one girl, Mion Sonozaki. Will Mion and Yuugi stop the coming darkness? Yami Mion x Yami Yuugi, Mion x Yami Keiichi. More parings later on. Following the Yu-Gi-Oh! storyline.
1. New Friends, Old Enemies

_To all Higurashi fans, this is unlike the real story. Alot of it has been altered and is quite different from the regular Higurashi and Umineko we know. But it will contain many elements of it and will use the Yu-Gi-Oh elements, but it won't be like a "Lamb vs Bern" game fully... No no no, it's gonna be completley different... Who knows, it may be a "Lamb vs Bern" game..._

_Yes, this will have Bernkastel meeting Atem, Yamis of the Higurashi characters and playing __**Card Games**__ and holding a Millennium item being sealed in it._

_Also, I will be using Japanese names that was used in the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh (So Tea is Anzu, Joey is Jonouchi, nicknamed Jono, Tristan is Honda, Yugi is Yuugi, Solomon is Suguroto (cant remember his name that well) and so on.)_

_Now lets GET ON WITH THE STORY._

3,000 years ago... Before the Pyramid turned yellow, and the Sphinx still had a nose, Ancient Egyptians and Ancient Greeks, played a game of great, and terrible power. But these Shadow Games, corrupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world! Until one day, a powerful Pharaoh, and a powerful Queen came together and sealed the magic away...

Imprisoned in the 8 Mystical Millennium Items...

All placed in a box for who knows what, will be the heir of the Shadow Games and be called... Yu-Gi-Oh!

In a small place not so far from Domino City, is a village named 'Hinamizawa'. Inside of one of the houses, a teenage boy slept for far too long. He then got up and looked at the time.

"DAMN!" he shouted. "I'm late AGAIN!".

He then ran outside and noticed he goes to a school, from kindergarden to high school, that is merely miles away to reach by bike.

_"Right," _He thought to himself nervously. _"just think, this is a new school, probably the teachers there will understand I live in a far-off village... Yeah! Domino City is like that."_

The teenager got on his bike and made his way to school. There, he saw his friends, along with a few others.

"Keiichi-kun!" a blond haired teen said. He had a soft, yet shy voice, but today he seemed to be friendly.

"Satoshi!" Keiichi shouted. "You finally got out of the hospital?"

Satoshi started to shiver a bit. "Mm. It was a painful operation though."

"I can imagine." said Keiichi.

Keiichi, Satoshi and 3 other girls walked into Class B. There, Mr. Takahashi saw the 5 Hinamizawa children. In the back, a brunnete boy named Seto Kaiba looked at the long, green haired girl, Mion Sonozaki. _Oh great... _he thought. _She's here too..._

Mion only glared at the young CEO giving a small angry growl to him. The CEO seem to not care at all and continued reading his book.

"Class, take your seats." Mr. Takahashi said as the class sat down. "Now we have new students today. You may know a few of them. First, Mion and Shion Sonozaki. Second, Keiichi Maebara. Third, Rena Ryuugu. Now, Mion, sit down near Mr. Kaiba, Shion, sit down near Jonouchi and Honda. Rena, sit down near Marik, and Keiichi sit near Yuugi."

A small grumble came from Mion's mouth, as she and Kaiba both go way back with a family rivarly between the Sonozakis and Kaibas. Shion didn't look so happy either with sitting near Jonouchi or Honda, but she took it anyways. Rena seem to not mind sitting near Marik and Keiichi really got along with Yuugi.

After school, Yuugi and Keiichi were seen playing Duel Monsters at his table.

"Keiichi, it's your move!" Yuugi said. Keiichi seemed to be a bit sleepy, but he managed to get up.

"Alright Yuugi..." Keiichi said. "Let's battle!"

Keiichi put his Darkfire Soldier #1 on the field.

"Eat that, Yuugi!" Keiichi bragged.

"Hmm... Good move," Yuugi said with a small grin. "but not good enough!"

Yuugi placed his Dark Magician onto the field.

"WHAT?" Keiichi shouted in shock before falling on the floor. "You pulled that card out like it was nothing!"

"Well," Yuugi said. "at least you tried, Keiichi-kun!"

Keiichi gave a small growl and mumbled a bit.

"Oh Keiichi," Satoshi mocked with a smile. "when will you ever learn?"

"It's not that my deck is strong..." Yuugi started. "It's just that my grandpa has better cards."

"Well, let's go check it out!" Mion yelled in joy. "After all, we need to get familiar with the big city! Club members, what do you say?"

All of them shouted "Yeah!".

"By the way, my Grandpa may show us his super rare card!"

Leaning down his book, Kaiba heard this 'super rare' card. _Can it be?... _he thought. _No, It can't be..._

At the Kame Game shop, Yuugi, Mion and the rest of their friends head on inside. There, Yuugi's grandfather, Sugoruto Motou looked at Yuugi.

"Hello, my favourite grandson!" He said, "I see you brought friends! And there seems to be more than usual!"

"Yeah! They are new students that arrived in Domino School." Yuugi said. "Today, they announced that the school is now from kindergarten to high school!"

"Interesting... So that explains why those two are with you! Wait, wait, let me guess, you want me to show them the super rare card I have?"

"Pleaaaaaaase Mr. Motou!" Everyone begged.

"...Hmm... Oh I don't see why not!" Grandpa agreed. "Here it is, the Blue-eyes White Dragon! I don't know if this card is even really rare anymore, but still!"

Everyone was amazed by the card, but then Satoko took it and held onto it.

"This card is like a key to my heart... and-"

Sugoruto then quickly took it back and looks like he was defending the card.

"This card is NOT for sale! It's the fourth of it's kind!"

"Aww c'mon gramps, don't be like that!" Mion said.

The door opened, and a familiar voice said, "I came to see the card, and I won't take _no_ for an answer."

Mion let out a growl as soon as she saw, the young CEO.

"He said the card is not for sale, Kaiba. Get lost!"

He ignored Mion and went over to the counter. As soon as he saw the card, he went in amazement.

"How the hell did Blue-Eyes White Dragon get here!" Kaiba said in shock.

"Well, I don't think I'm gonna give it to you Kaiba," Suguroto started "because this card is a gift from a friend."

"Does it look like I care? Name a price, any price! I will pay it!"

"Nope."

Kaiba let out a 'Hn' and then walked off mumbling with anger. Mion gave a death glare. Inside of his limo, he sat down, looking at his wine in anger.

"Cards with hearts that's ridiculous! Cards are just cards... That fool doesn't even know what cards are!"

At KaibaCorp, he spoke to Hobson and his two other highly trained men.

"There is something I want for you to pick up at the Game shop."

"Yes Master Kaiba."

When Hobson and the specialists arrived at the Kame Game shop, Suguroto looked over at the door.

"Master Kaiba, wishes to buy the card from you."

"Sorry, but the card has been given to Yuugi this morning."

"So this is how you will play, hmm? Fine, we will use force."

A yell was heard from the Kame Game shop. It was definitely not a good sound.

Along the way home, Yuugi and his friends were talking about how Satoshi beat Keiichi in a round of Duel Monsters. Keiichi kept telling Yuugi to keep his mouth shut about it, then suddenly, Satoko tripped over something. Running over, everyone came to help Satoko up, but then they saw a golden box...

"Hey, that box looks familiar..." Yuugi said.

Of _course_! That's nearly the same box that _he_ has!

"You should keep of hold of that Satoko." Yuugi advised. "That looks kind of important."

"Huh?" Satoko said confused. "I don't understand what the box says! Nii-nii, do you know?"

"Hmm? Let me see it then."

Satoshi grabbed the box from Satoko. He looked at the markings, and somehow, it translated into his head.

"If you open me, you will see your greatest dreams..."

"Nyeh, what's THAT supposed to mean?" Jonouchi interfeared.

"It supposed to mean, that none of this makes any sense at all!" Mion shouted.

Back at the Kame Game shop, Yuugi and his friends came inside to check if Grandpa is home.

"Grandpa, I'm home!"

No answer.

"He's not home." Yuugi worried.

"And with the door unlocked?" Keiichi said. "That can't be right."

"Grandpa! Are you there?"

Yet, no answer.

Yuugi then went into the living room of the shop, and found his grandpa on the floor.

"GRANDPA!"

Yuugi then ran over to him and tried to check his heart and breath.

"Hes breathing... but his heart."

"Call an ambulance guys!" Honda shouted at the others. "He's hurt!"

The others ran to the phone and called the ambulance while Yuugi tried getting Grandpa on a surface. Keiichi helped Yuugi out while the others tried helping clean up what Kaiba's goons left when they raided the Game Shop.

"Y-Yuugi..." Grandpa's voice was weak and hurt.

"Grandpa! A-are you okay?" Yuugi asked worried.

"Those... fiends... th-they-"

Yuugi's Grandpa passed out after saying "nearly killed me".

After Yuugi's grandpa was taken to the hospital, Yuugi had to look after the Game Shop, so he had to stay home, and every day, his friends brings his homework home. At his living room, the others are sitting thinking about what just happened.

"So these goons come into your house, then we fall upon THIS weird box, now Gramps is in the hospital and you have to look after a Game shop?" Keiichi said, as he expressed his opinion about the turn of events. "Man, this is tense!"

"If you open me, you will see your greatest dreams... What's that supposed to mean?"

Satoshi has been asking himself that question since he first found out about it on the box.

"Why not just open it?" Keiichi smirked.

"Hey Satoko," Satoshi started. "do you know what the "If you open me, you will see your greatest dreams..." means?"

"How am I supposed to know that?" Satoko replied with confusion. "I'm just a kid!"

"I think it means, if you open it like this-"

Keiichi opened the box and a glow appeared. Everyone came to look what's inside... it was nothing but a necklace, a scale and a rod with a weird eye on it. Inside also contained 3 cards. One that looked like an archer and is named "Wilderness Huntress", another that looks _exactly_ like a witch named "Witch of Fire" and the last one that looks like Dark Magician, only the opposite, "Light Magician".

Taking the cards, there was a fourth one. With shock, Satoko picked up the card, it was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! "_What is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon doing in this box?"_ Satoko thought. Mion, peering over at the box, noticed that one of the items is missing, an eye-shaped object.

"Eh, wheres the eye?" Mion asked. She looked to the others, and they only shrugged.

"Is it supposed to be in there?" Keiichi asked.

"I-I don't know!"

Suddenly, Mion, Rika and Keiichi's items glowed a bit, and went to their eye.

"Ugh... I have a headache." Mion rubbed her head.

"H-huh?" Rika said as she held her head with her palm.

"Wow. I think I see two of everyone!" Keiichi sounded dizzy, and is ready to pass out at any given time.

"Hey," Jonouchi added. "yer items are glowin'. Is it suppose to do that?"

Yuugi looked at Mion, then Keiichi, then Rika, then back at Jonouchi. He had never seen them so dizzy and weird. After 10 minutes, they stopped dazing, and looked at eachother to see if their items did anything else "stange" or bizzare. Yuugi then looked at his Millennium Puzzle. _Are those items also Millennium?_ he asked himself.

Later at school, Satoshi got a book in the library about Egypt titled "_Egypt's Golden Days_". Reading it, he found out that the puzzle, rod, necklace, eye and scale originated from ancient times. Suddenly a thumping sound erupted.

"Huh?" Satoshi took a look to see where the noise came from. Then when he stared back, he saw a purple horned girl with purple hair and purple eyes of a violet crystal. She also wore a white robe that looked similar to the picture of a man named "Shadi" in the book. Around her neck, was a key-like object.

"You. You are..."

Satoshi quickly flipped the page where he saw a glyph of the key.

"Shadi?"

"_Shadi?_" she answered. "_I haven't seen him for almost 1,000 years._"

"Th-then who are you? And where is Shadi?"

"_Auu auu..._" The spirit responded in a childish manner. "_I-I don't know!_"

"Then how can I-"

When he looked up, she was gone. _I must be seeing things, or this book is just giving me illusions._ Satoshi thought. He knew something wasn't right in the air... It just felt different. It's been like ever since that box had appeared, things have been very strange.

With the Millennium Items in their host's hands, and their spirits bonded, not only have they released a powerful force unlike no other, but...

The Shadows_ have awakened_.

**A/N:** I credit Jawshy for Beta Reading this! I love ya to the end man! :3

**Jawsh:**no problemo. xD


	2. Pegasus and Onward to Duelist Kingdom!

_What happened last time was Satoshi discovering Hanyuu. Many of you are probably wondering, "How can Satoshi see Hanyuu? I thought only Rika can see her." _

_Here's your answer then._

_Satoshi is not the only one who can see her. Hanyuu, in this Fanfiction, will also be the Shadi for the Higurashi Characters in this series. Shadi will appear and help the Yu-Gi-Oh! protaganists and even Kaiba. So the only people who can see Shadi right now are, Yuugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Mokuba and Kaiba. The only people who can see Hanyuu are: Mion, Keiichi, Rena, Rika, Satoko and Satoshi. What this means, is that the Higurashi characters can't see Shadi and vice versa until Season 5 of this fanfiction._

_Also, to avoid even more confusion on "How Hanyuu has the Millennium Key while Shadi doesn't?", Shadi actually has a Millennium Item, which was the scale, but it's with Keiichi because fate had decided that he can wear it._

_If you have any other questions, leave it in the review. I will answer it in the next chapter. Thanks again, and enjoy :). Let me know if any characters are OOC too._

Later that very day, Mion and her friends went to the Kame Game shop to give Yuugi his homework, but they discovered a package.

_To: Motou Yuugi. PO: 1600 E. Main Street._

_From: Industrial Illusions._

"Industrial Illusions?" Mion asked Keiichi. "Isn't that the company that made the game Duel Monsters?"

"I think so." Keiichi answered back while looking at the copyright at the bottom left. "Yeah, it's them."

"For Yoog?" Jonouchi asked. "Nyeh, lucky bastard."

Mion carried the package inside of the house and onto the coffee table. Yuugi then ran down.

"Here's your homework, Yuugi!" Satoshi put Yuugi's homework on the dinner table.

"Thanks, Satoshi!" Satoshi gave a shy smile.

"Wow Satoshi," Mion started to notice Satoshi's helpful behaviour, "you have been very helpful today!"

"Yeah." He retaliated, "But I have been worrying for Shion. She's been acting strange."

"How?" Mion tilted her head a bit.

"Well," Satoshi started. "Shion has been running to the bathroom frequently, and coming back depressed. I don't know what's wrong with her..."

"Hey, Bakura has been the same way." Keiichi added. "He sometimes throws blood up."

"Same way with Shion." Satoshi worried.

As the disturbing conversation ended, Honda opened the box, and inside is a video with decks of cards. Everyone had picked up the decks except Yuugi and Jonouchi, since they already have theirs. There was also a few gloves with two stars for each one. There is also a video tape inside.

"A video tape?" Rena asked.

She then put it inside of the video tape slot, and on screen, is a white haired man with a golden eye.

"Greetings Yuugi Motou." he said. "I am Crawford J. Pegasus, but you can call me Pegasas for short. I am organizing a tournament for your "Duel Monsters" game. I hope you can make it, I can't wait to see you there."

Pegasus then revealed his left eye, which was a golden one...

"Hey Keiichi," Yuugi noticed something. "Can you pass me that golden box?"

"Oh, sure Yuugi! Here you go."

Keiichi then passed Yuugi the box, and inside there's an item that looked very similar to the golden eye that Pegasus was wearing.

"Wait a moment... He has the eye?" Yuugi asked.

"Of course I do, Yuugi boy." Pegasus rudely remarked, knowing what Yuugi said.

"D-did you just hear what I said?" Yuugi was really interested.

"Hmmm," Pegasus smiled. "How else would I communicate with you? This video is after all made from my company. Now, lets make things a bit more interesting, shall we?"

Pegasus then turned the room into a shadowy place. Everyone except Yuugi remained unfrozen.

"Wh-what did you just do?" Yuugi started to flip.

"Easy now, Yuugi boy." Pegasus had a nasty smile plastered on his face. "We are in a place called the Shadow Realm and we happen to all wear the same items."

"Pegasus!" Yuugi starts to make a fist,

but something is happening to him.

Yuugi's puzzle started to go around in circles and shined. Yuugi looked up and and started yelling, but no words came out of his mouth. He was miming. When it stopped, a warp appeared around him. He looked much more taller, and stronger too. His hair is more bigger, and sharper. He looked up and smiled at Pegasus.

"So." 'Yuugi' or Yami Yuugi said to Pegasus. "You want to play a game, is what your saying Pegasus?"

"Oh, that would _definitely_ be great." Pegasus smirked.

"Very well but this will be a game that I truly desire the most."

Yuugi then put a checker board infront of him and Pegasus and put a timer next to the board.

"Checkers. Seems easy right Pegasus?" Yami Yuugi smiled as he saw Pegasus having a devistated look, but it turned into an evil smile.

"This will be easy, Yuugi boy." Pegasus said back to the twisted Yuugi. "It may not be Duel Monsters, but I will have you know that I am the master in Chess and Checkers."

"We'll see then."

A Chess board appears along with checker pieces. Yami Yuugi plays as Red, Pegasus plays as Black.

"Game start."

Yami Yuugi moved his first piece up front as starters. Pegasus then moved his piece near his.

During the Midgame though, Pegasus is beginning to wonder, why is his losing? But then he let out a laugh. (_**A/N: I didn't wanted to make the game last the entire chapter, and Checkers is quite a boring game, so I skipped most of the parts. Sorry.**_)

"Yuugi boy," Pegasus said. "didn't you know that your time is running out?"

"Time? What time?" Yami Yuugi's smile turned into a shocked expression.

"On the player down there..."

Yami Yuugi started to sweat. _If I'm not fast enough, who knows what will happen!_

"Damn... only 1 Minute left! I got to be fast! Just 3 more pieces."

Yami Yuugi placed his piece over the remaining 2, but he only had 5 seconds to take out that piece, and soon time ran out.

"So close, Yuugi boy. You almost had me."

"Grr... Pegasus!"

Then Pegasus revealed his other eye.

"You!" Yami Yuugi shouted. "You have the eye-"

"And your Millennium items will be coming with me soon enough." Pegasus said with an evil expression. "Now, it's time for your penalty game."

He then formed a ray that would trap someone. He chose Grandpa as his target.

"Yuuuugiiiii!" He shouted.

"Grandpa-"

But when the video ended, everything unfroze, and everyone unfrozed. Yami Yuugi turned back into regular Yuugi. He then went on the floor upset.

"Mii~? Yuugi-kun?" Rika went over to find out what was wrong with Yuugi. That expression in his face, tells everyone something must be done.

"Grandpa... Pegasus took him and he has the eye."

"Through a T.V?" Keiichi replied in shock. "How is that even possible?"

"We had a checker game," Yuugi started. "then as one of the penalty games, he took my grandpa."

"We just took him to the hospital! What on earth are you talking about?" Mion shouted.

Yuugi got up and put on the glove that he was given.

"Guys, we are going to participate in Pegasus' tournament... If that's what Pegasus wants us to do, then we are going to do it."

"A Duel Monsters Tournament?" Satoko thought it was weird, knowing that the box possibly came from a company that is rich. "Sounds weird for just a card game, but fun!"

"I guess I can participate..." Satoshi said in a light and shy voice, though he is willing.

"YES! If there is anythng, I would LOVE to participate in a tournament!" Keiichi exclaimed with courage.

"Sounds fun! Nipah~" Rika said in her normally, happy voice.

"A tournament, for a card game?" Mion then let out a burst of laughter. "HA! This is going to be easy."

"YE-HEAH!" Jonouchi yelled for joy. "A kick-ass tournament just for me, Katsuya Jonouchi, crowned prince of dueling!"

"Alright, I'm in!" Honda said as he put on his dueling glove.

"Though dueling is weird, I guess I can pull along." Anzu put her glove on too.

Rena only gave a few blinks.

"Uh... Rena-chan doesn't like dueling." She said to everyone.

"Aww, that's a shame Rena. Though, I doubt they would let you come along-"

"Don't worry about Rena, leave that to me." Keiichi then let out that sinister smile.

Everyone then went on out, and with the directions, Yuugi already knew that a boat will be leaving to the island in 8 hours. Everyone quickly built a deck from the Kame Game Shop's card listings and headed on out.

"Hey guys..." Mion started to ask in worry. "If we go to Duelist Kingdom, won't we be ditching school?"

"Good point." Yuugi responded back. "I'm sure that they will do something about that there. But who really cares anyways?"

"True."

Along the way to the boat, they saw Shion running over.

"Hiya guys!" Shion greeted, in quite a healthy voice.

"Shion! You look well!" Mion hugged her twin sister as soon as she approached her.

"Hey, you guys met my friend yet? His name is Ryo!"

A white haired teenager approched behind Shion.

"Hey, wheres Rena?" Yuugi quickly asked ironicly when he approched.

"Good question, where IS she?" Mion then looked around, and she saw her sleeping on Satoshi's arm.

"Uhh... hi Rena?" Rena then woke up and looked at the blond haired Yuugi boy.

"H-h-"

Rena then saw Ryo and immediately, she started to squeel.

"Oh great, here we go-"

Rena then immediately ran over to Ryo, squeeling like mad.

"Hauuu~ Ryo-chan is so cute!"

"Ahh-hehehehe... Uhh... thank y-"

Rena wrapped around Ryo like an anaconda and started to squeeze the life out of him.

"OMOCHIKAERI!"

"NO RENA! You can't take Ryo home!" Mion shouted.

Ignoring Rena, Shion turned to Yuugi. "So," She started, "what are you guys doing here?"

"Well," Yuugi replied. "We are heading to a Duelist Kingdom Tournament to get back my Grandpa, and everyone else is coming along with me."

"Duel Monsters?" Shion then remembered that she brung her deck along too. "I happen to have my own deck!"

"Great! Just hope you won't be my first opponent!"

With a burst of laughter, the others head on to the cruiser with their duel gloves equipped. Along the way, Keiichi turned his head towards Jonouchi, and noticed him looking a bit worried.

"Jonouchi-kun," He tilted his head a bit. "You seem a bit down."

"Yeah..." He worried, "I feel a bit worried about my sister, Jonouchi Shizuka. I heard the prize money was 300 Million Yen, and I need that for her eye operation and I have a fear of losing."

"You shouldn't feel so hard on yourself, Jono." Keiichi said. "I may of lost so many games in the past, but I never stopped trying to achieve victory. What you need is more confidence and have faith in the heart of the game."

"Heart of the game...? I heard this from Yuugi before, but never from you." The brunette then put his head up in pride. "But what you said made me feel so much better. Maybe I am doubting myself a bit too much, but from this point, I will try to win this competition!"

"That's the spirit Jonouchi!" Keiichi then high-fived him, and both of them smiled.

Rena is stopped by two guards on the boat.

"Stop, you are not a duelist. You must-"

Their heads were whacked immediately. Keiichi's right side of the scale made him fall, while Yuugi's puzzle whacked the other.

"Just gotta love this scale..." Keiichi grinned.

Looking back at the two knocked out guards, Rena stared at Keiichi with suprise, wondering how he took out a goon with just a light scale balance.

"I wonder, I wonder." Rena said to herself.

The boat started to leave. Onboard were some other types of duelists with the same invitation from Pegasus. One of them was named Incestor Haga (_**A/N: Weevil Underwood**_). He approached Mion and Yuugi who were overlooking the balcony.

"Why hello there Mr. Mouto!" Haga said to Yuugi in a fake, calmed voice.

"Oh, uhh... hey!" Yuugi replied with suspicion in his face.

"Mind if I take a look at your deck? After all, it's rumored that someone has all five pieces of Exodia!"

"Well, I guess so, just as long you don't bend them or scratch them!"

Mion looked at Haga with high suspicion in her eyes. Somehow, someway, she felt that he was untrustworthy. Grasping and hiding her Millennium Rod under her back pocket and covering it with her shirt, she walked over having that feeling still.

"...well, here it is! Exodia!" Yuugi then pulled out 5 cards from his box and was about to hand them over to Haga, but then was stopped by Mion. He turned around after his hands were slapped.

"Ow! Mion! Why did you-"

Mion then came closer to his ear in a whisper.

"_Yuugi_" she whispered. "_Are you sure you trust that boy? I mean, the look on his face._"

"_Don't worry, he looks friendly enough!_"

He then handed them over to Haga.

"Ooh! Thank you Yuugi!" He said with a very suspicious grin. "I will keep them for lets say... 10 minutes?"

"Sure! Make sure to give it back to me once you are done!"

"Deal!"

Mion still didn't think it was a good idea, but she knew Yuugi wasn't stupid enough to fall for Haga's trick. After 10 minutes, Yuugi ran over to Haga. Keiichi and Mion were both drinking wine, which had a light content of alcohol.

"Hey Haga! Can I have those cards back no-"

"Say goodbye to Exodiaaaaaa!"

"NO!"

Yuugi then ran over along with Mion. Haga walked away laughing, but then, Mion, showing herself what a true friend she is to Yuugi, jumped in the water to attempt to get all five.

"Mion!" Keiichi shouted after her, but Mion was already in the water.

Mion swam a bit to find the five cards, but she only manage to find three of them and quickly got up the ladder.

"Sorry Yuugi..." Mion said in shame. "But these are all the cards I can find... plus my skirt's all wet."

"Thanks Mion... But those were my Grandfathers cards..." He said before he started to cry.

"Yuugi...-"

Mion's hand balled up into a fist and she started to walk with fury in her eyes to Haga's room. Below deck, she saw a few others staring at her, especially Dinosaur Ryuzaki, the Runner-up of the All-Japan tournement. She already knew that Haga was the champion... but all she cared about was avenging Yuugi.

Slamming open Haga's room door, he looked over at the door with a bugged expression.

"Who- Oh, it's green-haired Kaiba (_**A/N: Yes, a reference to Season 0 :P**_) with a pony tail? Hehehehe!"

Slamming the door shut, Mion pulled out her rod and shows it to Haga.

"And what are you going to do with that?"

"You ruined my friends life... and now you will pay!"

Mion's rod shined really bright like how Yuugi's puzzle started to go around him. Soon, a huge light flashed infront of Haga. When it stopped, Mion didn't looked like herself anymore. She had longer hair, grew a bit more taller, her eyes were darker and her skin was lighter. Opening her eyes and looking at Haga, she smiled.

"Haga." 'Yami' Mion said to the Inscetor, with quite an evil smile. "Let's play a game."

_Woo! Finally finished with Chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait, I will __try__ to make more frequent updates! And... Yami Mion sounds scary yes...?_

_Kudos to Jawsh for the Beta-read~_

_Jawsh: No problem, dude. ;) Anything to help the story._


End file.
